Dark Hearts
by xxxPureRosexxx
Summary: Trouble and turmoil comes across our favorite outsider when she enters April Season, a time when each territory has their own season and the auspicious Circus comes into play. Alice must find a way to live through this new world and its dark secrets kept just beneath the surface while the more dealing with problems she never thought of.


**Hello everyone! And welcome to a new story of mine! Or maybe not quite so new, so before if you ever remember reading a story by me called Lead Back into Darkness this one is quite similar. But! It is new and improved from the old one! So if you remembered the old one and would like to see the new version here it is! And new to the story in general I hope you enjoy it! I also got the chance to have someone beta my work! Thank you so very much Dragondroppings! You have no idea how much I appreciate all you are doing!**

**I do not own Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice!**

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

Alice Liddell walked down the streets toward the Tower of Clover. In her hand was a small bag, in which she carried various of items. They were things that would help with the Tower leader's health; something she had noticed during the times she has visited him.

The sun was high into the sky, signaling that it was about mid afternoon, however long it would last she had no idea of. With the irregular time changes everything about _normal _time change was thrown out the window never to be heard of again.

'_Honestly Nightmare really needs to go to the doctors more often. He won't get better at this rate.' _A soft sigh came from the brunette's lips as she continued to walk to the Tower.

There were faceless couples walking around the young teen, along with the typical family or business person. Laughter and idle chatter spread across the area, lifting up the spirits of the town.

"Everyone seems to be having a good time, even after the meetings have ended. At least there isn't a lot of fighting, as I would have expected there to be. That's good," Alice mumbled to herself, walking all the more through the streets.

Things had been rather quiet recently; she decided to stay at the Hatter's Mansion during her time in the Clover Country. The twins—known as Tweedle Dee and Dum—always found a way to convince her to do the strangest of things. But it was, more or less, with her consent.

'_But things have been too quiet…I was sure I'd have run into at least Peter by now…Not that I really am complaining, just it's too weird.' _The young teen shook her head taking a deep breath, convincing herself not to think about it anymore.

Clover Tower had come into view, but as she walked toward the huge building, something felt weird to her.

"I feel…Really dizzy all of a sudden…" Alice's vision went blurry, the world around her felt as if it was spinning much more.

The brunette fell forward onto the ground, completely unconscious.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

'_W-What just happened?' _slowly Alice's eyes began to open, she pushed herself up off the ground rubbing her head.

"Did I just pass out right now," she asked no one in particular, her eyes finally adjusted to the very bright light around her. Yet it wasn't light at all, it was…

Snow?

"Why is there—"

A strong breeze came by her, making the brunette shiver from the intense cold that she felt. Not bothering to ponder, she got up and quickly ran through the snow to what she thought was a tower. It was hard enough to see as it was, and the sudden snow storm didn't help her one bit.

"Gah! Why is it suddenly snowing?!"

Slamming the door behind her, Alice sighed in relief once entering the tower. It was slightly warmer than outside but still just as cold.

"No stay away from me!"

"Huh?" the young teen hadn't caught her breath from the running, when she heard another voice behind her. She turned around, only to be knocked to the ground by someone. Alice groaned in pain, holding her head once more.

"Alice!"

"So Alice did make it."

Knowing those voices now, she sat up to be face to face with Nightmare Gottschalk, the leader of the Clover Tower. Behind him was Gray Ringmarc who was holding a rope in his hands.

Gray walked up to them the rope now over his shoulder, "We're glad to see that you made it Alice." He pulled Nightmare off the girl, holding him tightly so he wouldn't escape again.

"What do you mean?" she looked at them bewildered, "We're still at the Clover tower no? And why is it snowing outside?"

Nightmare had Gray release him while he fixed his clothing, "We moved once again Alice."

She looked at him, "As in…To another country?"

"Yes, this time we're in April Season, which explains the winter like weather outside," Gray finished, staring back into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Ummm…okay? I quite don't—"

"You all are making too much noise. I can't concentrate on my work." Another voice came into the conversation.

Knowing that voice, the brunette—looking behind the men in front of her—saw none other than Julius Monrey, standing in the doorway to his office.

The man crossed his arms, staring at the trio, "I can hear you from my office. Why must you continue to shout?"

She felt as if her eyes were deceiving her. She came up to him, looked him up and down pulling at his bangs.

"Alice! What are you doing?" Julius sounded irritated from her hair pulling.

"So then it is you…Right?"

"Of course it is me who else would it be?"

The sound of his voice send relief throughout her body. She thought she would never see her dear friend again. And that thought hurt her deeply; she made friends of everyone here in Wonderland, even with those she didn't particularly like. It was her decision to stay here, yet she would be heartbroken if she couldn't see her friends.

"Uh Alice? You still here," Nightmare shook her a bit before reading her mind. "We're all here Alice, none of us are leaving."

A light blush came to her cheeks as she glared at him. "I thought I told you not to read my mind."

"Sorry Alice it's just there, out of habit."

"Nightmare you still have your appointment to get to," Gray placed his hand on his boss's shoulder. "We don't want to be late do we?"

Gulping, the dream demon went paler at the thought of what's going to happen.

The ex-assassin started to drag him away. "Time to go Nightmare."

"Nooooo! Alice save me!"

She sweat dropped hearing his screams all the way down the hall.

Julius sighed shaking his head. "At least now there's qui—"

The brunette cut him off by hugging him.

Flustered, the clockmaker didn't expect it. A bright blush came on his cheeks from the contact; he soon pushed her back clearing his throat. "If you excuse me I've delayed my work long enough." Quickly he returned to his room before his face could get any redder.

A smile came onto her lips when she saw him leave. _'Same old Julius, I've missed him so much. That means Gowland is here too! I should visit the Amusement Park! Along with the other territories to see if they changed also.'_

"Hmmm…April Season huh? I wonder how things will turn out to be…we'll see then right?" Alice left the Tower, deciding to see the other territories.

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

"Seems like we've finally entered April Season, how do you believe things will turn out?"

"**Something mildly exciting for once; everything is so damn boring."**

A light hearted laugh came. "Now, now, don't be so negative right away! The game hasn't started yet."

"**When it does how do you know it won't be boring?"**

"Haven't you noticed we have a special guest this April Season? The fun, is about to begin."

**~~~~~~~xxx~~~~~~~**

**Yay first chapter done! Nothing much is happening besides an introduction, things will develop as we move along. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I will!**


End file.
